


drowning in devotion

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caning, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober 2019, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Painplay, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: “Oh look how pink,” Tony exclaims gleefully. He flicks at the clamps on Steve’s nipples, watching as they briefly go white with tension before the red flares up again. He’s probably going to bruise. Steve’s skin is so lovely and sensitive, Tony wishes he could torture him like this foreverkinktober day 9: nipple play





	drowning in devotion

**Author's Note:**

> i really agonized over ways to describe a nipple without constantly saying "nipple" or "nub" so i deserve kudos for that. also, because i've been posting late at night my previous works aren't technically posted on the right days (timezone mess) but this should get us back on track.
> 
> the title is from "waves" by normani.

“Oh look how pink,” Tony exclaims gleefully. He flicks at the clamps on Steve’s nipples, watching as they briefly go white with tension before the red flares up again. He’s probably going to bruise. Steve’s skin is so lovely and sensitive, Tony wishes he could torture him like this forever. As it is, he’s being pretty greedy; Steve can take it longer than most. “You’re so fucking cute, too. You think you can hide how much you like it,” he chuckles. He focuses on the other nipple now, toying with the clamp. It’s almost like an experiment, something he can study and collect data for. Steve, kneeling on the floor between Tony’s spread legs, blinks owlishly up at him. His face is as red as his poor nipples. Tony kisses his forehead.

Steve sighs, obviously blissed out. His eyes are barely tracking, honestly, but he looks like he’s trying to convey something to Tony. Tony just nods like he understands, simpering sympathetically, “Yeah I know baby, I _know_. Your cock is so hard already.”

And it is. Steve’s cock has been hard for the better part of the hour; his slit has been generously spitting precome too, and his cock is glistening with it. He’s been such a good boy though and he hasn’t touched it or even asked to come. The obedience alone is enough to have Tony tenting in his slacks and he presses the heel of his hand to the base of his cock, keeping himself in check.

“How would you like a little treat?” Tony asks. Steve just blinks at him. He’s so sweet like this, when he’s under. Steve sinks into that perfect place, lets himself be led instead of bearing the weight of leading all the time and it’s so beautiful. Tony’s pretty sure he barely understands English at the moment. “Hm baby? You’ve been so perfect, let me make you feel good, okay?” Tony babbles. It takes him a few moments to process but then Steve is smiling, a sloppy, exuberant thing that means he’s obviously pleased. He nods slowly. Tony smiles back at him and pats the corner of the bed. Steve unwinds all of those gorgeous muscles and crawls over—the chain connecting the nipple clamps dangling—so that he can climb up onto the bed. He lies back, sprawled out and looking like a wet dream.

“Like this?” Steve breathes, glancing over at Tony, who nods his approval. Tony stands so that he towers over Steve’s prone form and drinks in the sight of him.

“Just like that,” he murmurs, “Now I’m gonna play with you. Tell me if it’s too much and you must ask before you come. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.”

Tony steps into the walk in closet for a moment. They have another space dedicated to some of their more hardcore toys, but Tony likes to keep their favorites nearby. He selects a black cane, not too thin but also not one of their thickest, and a pair of leather cuffs. Steve can obviously break free of them, but that’s part of the appeal. Tony only uses the specialized magnetic cuffs when he’s going to seriously let Steve have it; the leather ones are a testament of trust.

Back in the bedroom, Steve is lying perfectly still on the bed, looking dreamy and breathing deeply. The silver chain resting between Steve’s pecs looks absolutely lovely against his skin and if Tony were more creative he’d be inclined to draw this image. It’s mind-blowingly erotic. Tony sits down on the bed and takes Steve’s huge hands in his, attaching the cuffs to his wrists in front of his body.

“I’m gonna get to work now,” Tony warns,” You just lie back and enjoy.”

He begins by placing his mouth on one of Steve’s overheated, red nipples. The clamps are protected with a little bit of plastic so they aren’t too hard but the chain between them is relatively heavy and Steve has been wearing them for quite a while. He swirls his tongue over the sensitive nub and sucks lightly, making Steve whimper and thrust his hips into the air. Tony knows he can come from this alone, once they get going. Steve will come from having his poor, pretty nipples played with and Tony will remove the plug in his ass and replace it with his cock; by the time he fucks into Steve, the blonde will be so delirious with pleasure he won’t know up from down. With that in mind, Tony takes his sweet time before giving Steve’s other nipple the same treatment.

When he pulls away, Tony blows over Steve’s nipple, the cool air causing them to stiffen even further. He tugs gently at the chain, watching as Steve’s face screws up in pain. He gasps and points his toes, like he wants to run away from the agony but can only lie there and take it. His muscles tense and flex deliciously with the movement. Tony pulls again. Steve cries out, “_Oh_, ow!” and Tony chuckles.

“That hurts? Hm? I thought it might feel good, judging how your needy prick is leaking.”

“B-both!” Steve whines, “It h-hurts but it feels so good.”

Tony yanks on the chain this time, hard and fast and mean, gives Steve a nasty smirk that has the other man biting his lip, “Oh I see. You’re a little pain slut. You like when I hurt you,” he teases. Steve’s face goes bright red, even the tips of his ears, but he nods eagerly. “Mmm, wonder how much you’ll like this.” And that’s all the warning Tony gives before he’s pulling on the chain so hard, the clamps pop free. Steve lets out a wail, a sob of ecstasy, and slams his fists into the mattress. His thighs tremble and he fucks up into the air, his fat, wet cockhead slapping against his abs with the force. Once he settles Tony trails a finger through the puddle of precome in the divots of Steve’s abs and pops it into his mouth. “Yum.”

“Oh, oh, oh, _fuck_,” Steve cries, his hips still grinding in search of friction he won’t get. Tony laughs.

“All in due time sweetcheeks. Be patient with me.”

Tony cups Steve’s pecs in his hands, massaging his thumbs over the abused nipples. They’re so pink and perky, like a woman’s breasts almost, and Tony says as much. He kisses a bruise to the left of Steve’s areola and jabs his finger into it. Steve lets out a low groan and goes completely limp. When Tony looks up at his face he’s relaxed, eyes closed like he’s sleeping. Tony stretches up and kisses his spit slick lips, just as rosy Steve’s nipples.

After a few minutes, Tony decides that Steve’s had enough of a break and he reaches for the glass of water on the nightstand. Dragging the straw to Steve’s lips, he holds the other mans head up and allows him a few sips before pushing him back onto the mattress, placing the glass back where it belongs, and picking up the cane. Steve’s eyes are still closed so he doesn’t see it. Tony waves it next to Steve’s ear, lets him hear how it slices through the air, and his body goes so taught that Tony thinks he’s coming.

“Oh _please_, yes, yes, yes. I want that,” Steve moans, prying those pretty blue eyes open so he can look Tony in the face while he writhes and begs. If Tony wasn’t already inclined to give him everything he wanted this would change his mind. “Tony, sir, please, please hurt me.”

And who is Tony to deny Steve what he so desperately wants? Tony flicks the cane over Steve’s right nipple immediately. It lands with a quiet snap and Steve gasps, his hands clenching together as if in prayer or thanks. Tony repeats the action, and then again just a little lower. Steve’s wet mouth is open, panting and he just takes it.

“How’s that for ya? Little pain whore, huh, you’re feeling good?”

Tony switches to torturing Steve’s other nipple, and as he goes back and forth Steve’s noises get louder and needier. He unleashes a particularly harsh snap, vertically over multiple welts, right on the sensitive little nub and Steve starts to cry. His cock is so hard it’s practically purple. Tony himself is breathing heavily, his own prick a heavy, needy weight in his pants, but he tries to ignore it. He lays a few stripes on Steve’s thighs, instructing “I wanna see you play with your tits,” as he does so. Steve whines, tears slipping down his cheeks, and does as he’s told. He looks up at Tony with pleading blue eyes and squeezes his own nipples, tugging at them and pulling them away from his body, twisting them cruelly. Tony doesn’t allow himself to be distracted, but it takes a great deal of effort. Steve is so fucking hot, he’s so goddamn gorgeous like this Tony can barely stand to look at him. Groaning, Tony continues to use the cane, laying stripes on the bottom of Steve’s feet too.

“I-I’m gonna come. Can I please cum?” he gasps suddenly. Tony studies his face, takes in the sweaty blonde bangs sticking to Steve’s forehead, the blush high on the apples of his cheeks, and his agitated, twitching cock.

“Yes, you may baby. Come for me, let me see how much you like it,” he says kindly. Steve weeps out his thanks and just as his powerful hips start fucking into the air, just as he squeezes his thighs together and lets himself start to come, Tony lays quick snaps of the cane across his nipples, alternating very fast for the moments of Steve’s orgasm crashing through him.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you T-Tony, sir, thank you. That’s so good, fuck, thank you!” he screams, writhing around as thick streams of come spurt across his rippling abs. Tony groans right along with him, rubbing his hand over his trapped cock for some relief.

“That’s it gorgeous, that’s it. You’re so welcome baby, you deserve it, you’re so lovely,” Tony tells Steve, who whimpers and reaches out for Tony. Tony kneels on the bed and takes Steve’s face in his hands, kissing him hard as he works through the aftershocks.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. please if you ever wanna talk i'm nataliabarncs on tumblr and @starkbrncs on twitter.


End file.
